Zorrito
by Em Hatake
Summary: De todas las formas en las que Sasuke lo llamaba, su favorita tenía que ser esa.


**¡Hola! :D Bueno, este va a ser mi primer fic publicado *.* Como soy una cochina sin remedio, viene con lemon cargadito, avisados estáis todos y leéis bajo vuestra responsabilidad xD**

**Naruto es de Sasuke y aunque a este le pese ambos son de Kishimoto-sama, bendita su suerte y sobretodo su talento. Yo sólo escrito fanfic sin más ánimo de lucro que agradar al personal :3**

**Advertencias: Yaoi Sasunaru, lemon explícito.**

* * *

**Zorrito**

by _Hatake E._

De todas las formas con las que a Sasuke le gustaba llamarlo, su favorita tenía que ser _aquella_. Poco le importaba ya el constate "_dobe_" anterior, o el "_usuratonkachi_" que seguía utilizando a veces, porque al lado de su nuevo mote esos eran delicias para sus oídos. O más bien al contrario, pero lo hubiese preferido. Sobretodo si el cabrón sabía como utilizarlo.

Negar que le ponía cachondo que le llamase así era algo inútil, puesto que se le notaba demasiado. ¡Pero joder, no podía utilizarlo siempre! ¿Qué clase de Hokage sería, empalmado en cualquier parte sólo porque su pareja le llamase de una forma determinada?

Suspiró con tedio, dejando a un lado los aburridos informes para masajearse las sienes. El día se había alargado más de lo que esperaba por haber salido tarde de casa. Culpa del _teme_ y de su maldito mote personal.

_El sonido del despertador le hizo deslizar el brazo sobre el pecho pálido en el que se acurrucaba cual gato. Lo apagó de un suave golpe, pues no era Sasuke y no quería romperlo, y se desperezó. Bajo él, el cuerpo del Uchiha se removió incómodo aún con los ojos cerrados._

—_Ugn, pesas... —fue lo único que escuchó claramente._

_Naruto rodó los ojos y se levantó. Sasuke de buena mañana no tenía un humor genial, precisamente, por lo que lo mejor era dejarlo dormir para salvar la vida._

_Se levantó de un salto y se vistió con su habitual chándal naranja y la capa roja que utilizaba a diario desde que lo habían nombrado Hokage, un año atrás. Salió del baño con tanta prisa que no se dio cuenta de que la cama ahora permanecía vacía._

_Cuando llegó a la cocina se sorprendió de ver a un Sasuke bastante despierto con el desayuno preparado para ambos. Giró la cabeza mirando la puerta del dormitorio y al sujeto que tenía enfrente, temiendo que fuese una equivocación._

—_Soy el mismo, usuratonkachi —dijo con un deje divertido en la voz—, pero tardas demasiado en vestirte._

_Con el ceño fruncido, Naruto caminó hasta sentarse a su lado._

—_Mira quién fue a hablar, señor me paso media hora sólo para arreglarme el pelo —dijo con sorna, depositando al finalizar un suave beso en los labios del otro._

_Eso era verdad y Sasuke no le podía recriminar nada. Aunque ahora su pelo negro azulado cayese por su cabeza desigualmente lacio, su habitual peinado hacía mucho que Naruto había descubierto que no era natural y que precisaba de más o menos media hora en el baño gomina en mano._

_Recibió como respuesta un suave bufido y una media sonrisa típica de su novio y se dispuso a terminar el desayuno que le había preparado._

—_Teme, tienes que cocinar más a menudo —dijo con la boca llena y dispuesto a irse._

—_Lo haría si estuvieras más en casa._

_Esa especie de confesión que de labios del Uchiha podría considerarse un "Te echo de menos" a Naruto le pilló desprevenido. Volvió la cabeza lo justo para encontrarse ya arrinconado contra la puerta de su casa. Maldito Sasuke y maldita su silenciosa rapidez._

_Fijó sus orbes azules en los negros de su compañero, viendo la necesidad y el deseo acumulados en ellos. Vale, no estaba en casa con Sasuke todo lo que querría y debería, pero su trabajo no le permitía más y eso él lo comprendía... o eso le había dado a entender hace tiempo._

—_Sa...Sasuke —susurró sofocado cuando notó un cuerpo encima suya, aprisionándolo contra la puerta._

_La manos níveas se deslizaron por su mentón sin piedad hasta su cuello, llegando al borde de la capa y quitándola con impaciencia. La temperatura en la habitación iba a comenzar a caldearse de manera alarmante y él no podía llegar tarde al trabajo. Era Hokage, por Kami-sama..._

_Pero nada sirvió cuando Sasuke, después de desprenderse de la molesta chaqueta, invadió su entrepierna con una mano, haciendo que el necesitado miembro del rubio tomase forma completa. Naruto se dejó abandonar de inmediato a sus instintos más básicos, esos que le pedían morder todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Tironeó de los pantalones que Sasuke utilizaba como único pijama hasta dejarlos por los suelos, acompañando a su capa y su chaqueta. El moreno lo apretó más a su cuerpo, obligándole a levantar ambas piernas y cruzarlas en su cintura. La bocas se fundieron por fin en un desesperado beso. Realmente, ¿cuánto hacía que no se daban ese lujo?_

_Los pantalones anaranjados pronto acompañaron al resto de las prendas. Bajo los bóxers se palpaban sin ninguna dificultad las prominentes erecciones de ambos, que sofocados comenzaron a frotar, llenando de gemidos la estancia._

—_Teme, teme —intentó llamar Naruto—, va...vamos a... al sofá —dijo pensando el en primer sitio cómodo que tenía a mano._

_En un principio, Sasuke pareció que iba a hacerle caso, separándose un poco, pero en cuanto Naruto posó de nuevo sus pies en el suelo, el Uchiha lo tiró sin miramientos dejándolo boca arriba junto a la puerta._

—_Sas, te he dicho que..._

—_Sé lo que me has dicho, cállate. No tengo tiempo de ir al sofá._

_Dando por cerrada cualquier discusión por empezar, Sasuke arrancó literalmente el bóxer de Naruto, sacándole un gemido que al moreno le pareció gloria. Naruto no tardó el dejar a Sasuke como su madre le trajo al mundo, sin llegar a ser tan bestia. Era algo propio de Sasuke y, para qué mentir, no quería cambiarlo. Las hábiles manos del Uchiha acariciaron cada centímetro de piel a su alcance mientras su lengua se deleitaba en el interior de la boca de Naruto. Una lucha sin fin hasta que se separaron por falta de aire y Sasuke aprovechó para bajar con suaves mordiscos por el cuello y el pecho, deteniéndose en un pezón. Naruto no ahogó un solo sonido y, con la fuerte excitación palpitante entre sus piernas, comenzó un vaivén furioso buscando el calor de su compañero._

_El sudor de ambos pechos se mezclaba, las manos de Sasuke se había detenido a masajear el prieto trasero del rubio mientras su lengua ya llegaba al ombligo. La deslizó un poco más abajo y, con rapidez, lamió de arriba abajo el miembro erecto de Naruto._

_Parecía que el Hokage iba a correrse en mismo instante del sonoro gemido que escapó de su garganta. Entre sus piernas, Sasuke sonrió satisfecho y siguió con su labor en la entrepierna del otro, más que dispuesto a llegar al final._

—_Sa...Sas...Sasuke —logró pronunciar Naruto entre gemidos involuntarios. Bajó la vista encontrándose con una de las imágenes más excitantes del mundo. Sasuke Uchiha, su Sasuke Uchiha, con la cabeza entre sus piernas y su erección completamente atrapada por su boca. Lo miraba desde abajo con el deseo grabado en sus ojos negros. Una fuerte succión lo hizo ver el cielo, y a ésta le siguieron varias más—. Vo... voy a... aah, Sasuke... voy..._

_No pudo acabar la frase, aunque supo que el moreno le había entendido y no se había apartado. El Uchiha apenas se alzó un poco para que el semen de Naruto quedara disperso por su pecho._

—_Yo... yo..._

—_Deja de hablar, usuratonkachi —pronunció Sasuke volviendo a capturar los labios rojos de Naruto, quien gustoso aceotó la invasión._

_Era hora de irse, ya había perdido mucho tiempo. Una mirada fue suficiente para hacer entender a Sasuke, a quien no pareció gustarle la idea._

—_¿Ya quieres irte, zorrito? —susurró a su oído con voz ronca._

_Y lo había vuelto a hacer. Ese estúpido y caliente mote, joder. Y esa voz, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan condenadamente sensual? Notó de inmediato que la erección que había desaparecido con el orgasmo volvía a extenderse entre los dos, a lo que Sasuke sonrió. Bien, no se podía negar; o no quería hacerlo._

_Vio de reojo cómo el moreno empapaba sus dedos en el semen que se había quedado en su propio pecho y que ahora se esparcía entre ambos. Abrió las piernas esperando con ansia lo que sabía vendría y no tardó en sentir la intromisión de un dedo húmedo en su trasero. Dos y luego tres, acostumbrándose rápido. Movió las caderas simulando penetraciones con los dedos de Sasuke que sacaron gemidos por ambas partes._

—_Hazlo ya, joder —sabía lo mucho que a Sasuke le ponían sus súplicas y estaba dispuesto a devolverle el calentón._

_El Uchiha no tardó en levantarle las piernas para dejarlas sobre sus hombros y penetrarlo de una estocada. El dolor fue inmediatamente sustituido por una ola de placer cuando ambos comenzaron a moverse en un vaivén igualado. Los suspiros y gemidos altos de Naruto contrastaban con los roncos y bajos de Sasuke, quien parecía intentar ahogarlos, aunque Naruto sabía que no era así. Simplemente esa era su forma de gemir y a él le excitaba sobremanera._

—_¡Aaah! —soltó cuando Sasuke dio en el punto clave—. Más, Sas, más ahí, joder... —Sus súplicas fueron inmediatamente complacidas. A cada estocada el moreno conseguía tocar esa pequeña protuberancia que hacía a Naruto enloquecer—. No puedo más —confesó el rubio al borde de su segundo orgasmo—. ¡Ah, Sasuke!_

_Puso el grito en el cielo mientras sentía un placentero calambre recorrer su espinal dorsal, instalarse en su vientre y explotar en forma de viscoso líquido blanco en el pecho de su amante. Notó como todo él se encogía, apretando su entrada, y a Sasuke reaccionar ante ello. El moreno se echó hacia delante, dando sus dos últimos movimientos._

—_Na...Naruto —pronunció con voz jadeante antes de terminar en el interior del rubio._

_Salió segundos después quedando tirado a su lado. Ambos respiraban con dificultad y se miraron, sonrientes. Pocas veces se vislumbraba en Sasuke esa sonrisa de verdadera satisfacción y felicidad, y Naruto podía presumir de ser el causante de todas ellas._

—_Uchiha del demonio, lo has hecho otra vez —dijo, recordando su estúpido mote y levantándose. Cogió del mueble del recibidor una caja de pañuelo para limpiarse, vestirse y por fin irse a trabajar. Lo único que oyó de parte de Sasuke fue una risa gutural._

Había llegado como una hora y media tarde al trabajo, teniendo una nula excusa y con unos pequeños morados en su mentón, causa de los dientes de Sasuke, que no había querido explicar. Sus compañeros eran lo suficien_teme_nte inteligentes como para saber perfectamente que había estado haciendo esa mañana. Suspiró mirando el papeleo que aún le quedaba. Tal vez debería pensar en contratar a alguien que le ayudase con esas cosas.

—Así no terminarás nunca, _usuratonkachi_ —dijo la voz que lo traía loco todo el día.

Volteó para ver que Sasuke estaba sentado en la ventana de su despacho, con una sonrisa prepotente y vestido como habituaba cuando no llevaba su uniforme de ANBU (que según Naruto le sentaba mejor que a nadie): unos típicos pantalones ninja junto a sus sandalias y una especie de chaleco negro sin mangas abierto hasta el ombligo. Sólo porque las vendas ocultaban gran parte de su pecho Naruto consentía que saliese así a la calle.

—Es tu culpa que siga aquí, _teme_.

Se dio la vuelta para quedar de nuevo frente a su mesa y sólo notó la cercanía de su acompañante cuando los labios ajenos rozaron su mejilla.

—¿Te importa que te distraiga un poco más, zorrito?

Maldito _teme_, lo tenía ganado. Miró con hastío su papeleo, nada urgente en realidad. Con seriedad, encaró los ojos negros que lo observaban expectantes. Por un momento pareció que Sasuke temía un rechazo a su infalible técnica, pero Naruto no se daría el gusto hoy. Simplemente no podía y no quería; además, dudaba que llegase el día en que no le pusiese a tono ese mote pronunciado por la voz de Sasuke.

Con un suspiro se levantó y guardó los papeles en el archivador, despejando la mesa y sentándose en ella. Entrelazó su mano con la de Sasuke dedicándole una sonrisa sincera y, sin previo aviso, desvió la pálida mano a su entrepierna, ya tremendamente dura. Sasuke alzó una ceja y sonrió arrogante, acercándose sugerentemente al Hokage.

—Haz lo que quieras conmigo, Uchiha del demonio —dijo el rubio recostándose en la mesa.

Si había algo que a Sasuke le ponía más que que Naruto le suplicara era que se hiciera el pasivo permisivo al límite, porque sabía que, al final, las tornas cambiaban. Negar que le gustaba que Naruto se fundiese con él sería mentir descaradamente. El rubio vio con satisfacción cómo un bulto sospecho aparecía en los pantalones de Sasuke, quien no dudó en subirse a horcajadas sobre el otro.

—Eres un buen zorrito —susurró con voz ronca y melosa.

Naruto ahogó un gemido de placer, dejando que comenzase una velada que terminaría con una nueva mesa para el Hokage.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado ^-^ Se agradecen los reviews, las hostias como panes y las botellas de agua a la cabeza. Todo con saber vuestra opinión para poder mejorar :D**

**He estado bastante inspirada y ya tengo otro one-shot terminado, un fanfic empezado y una idea para un ItaDei algo descabellada, pero que creo que empezaré en breves :3**

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**


End file.
